<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten minutes by myreygn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175049">Ten minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myreygn/pseuds/myreygn'>myreygn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Oikawa and Ushijima pick a fight, Shiratorizawa, Storeroom, They meet at the gym, Tickle fic, Tickling, Tumblr Fic, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, aobai johsai, guess monster, lee!iwaizumi, ler!tendou, seijouh, the other two need to leave, tickle monster - Freeform, ticklish!iwaizumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myreygn/pseuds/myreygn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before their game against Karasuno at the preliminary decision of the Spring Tournament, Oikawa and Iwaizumi meet Ushijima and Satori and of course Oikawa has to pick a fight with Ushijima. To prove that he doesn't need Iwa-chan as his bodyguard to be cheeky, he sends him and Tendou in a storeroom for 15 minutes. Those 15 minutes appear to become Hajime's personal hell when the Guess Monster discovers something he would've rather kept a secret …</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was originally posted on Tumblr: https://lady-namo.tumblr.com/post/612612904464826368/ten-minutes<br/>Feel free to follow me there and send requests for Haikyuu!! fics and headcanons!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, look who we have here! Hey ho, Non-genius and Scary Ace!”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and grabbed Oikawa's jacket when the setter twirled to bark something very impolite at Ushijima Wakatoshi, as stern as always, and Tendou Satori who'd just given them these stupid nicknames.</p><p>“Don't you dare to call me that, you jerk!”<br/>Iwaizumi slapped his friend on the back of the head and threw an angry glare at the two boys in front of them. “What do you want, idiots?”</p><p>“Nothing”, Ushijima responded calmly and Iwaizumi could literally hear the rising level of fury in Oikawa. “We just saw you and thought that we might as well greet you. You're up to Karasuno in your next game, aren't you?”</p><p>“Yeah!”, Oikawa hissed and unsnapped his jacket from the strong grip holding it, stepping towards the two Shiratorizawa players. “And if you don't screw up before, we'll get you after that, you hear me, peasants?! We'll go to the nationals and you won't stop us!”</p><p>“No need to be so rude, Oikawa.” Ushijima lifted his left eyebrow a millimeter. “You're not like that when we meet alone. Are you that brave because you have Iwaizumi with you? Let me tell you that he wouldn't be a contrary to me in case of a fistfight.”</p><p>The problem with Ushijima Wakatoshi wasn't exactly what he was saying, it was more that he was serious about every single word coming out of his mouth. Iwaizumi never knew how to deal with such a brutal honesty. He couldn't blame someone for being honest after all.</p><p>Oikawa's face went bright red and he gritted his teeth. “Of course not! I don't need Iwa-ch... Hajime to whoop your complacent butt, Ushijima! Leave!”</p><p>It took Iwaizumi a moment to realize that Oikawa was talking to him. “What, me?”<br/>“Yes, you! Get outta here, I need to have a talk with this ox!”<br/>“And where shall I go? The match starts in half an hour!”<br/>“I don't  know, go … into that storeroom. We'll be done in 15 minutes!”</p><p>Before Iwaizumi could protest in any way, Tendou grabbed his upper arm and pulled him into the small storeroom Oikawa was pointing at. “Come on buzzkill, leave them to their discussion.”<br/>Boom, the door was shut and darkness fell on the two students.</p><p>“Hey, you can't just kidnap me!”<br/>“I wouldn't call that kidnapping. More like guiding you since you were going to be a buzzkill.”<br/>“I'm not a buzzkill! Dry up, spitfire!”</p><p>Tendou chuckled. “Calm down a bit you buzzkill. Am I not allowed to make a joke?”<br/>Iwaizumi ignored him and listened for the sirens of an ambulance; he heard Oikawa and his friend was obviously shouting, but he couldn't understand him. The door had to be very thick.</p><p>“So, Karasuno, huh?”, Tendou asked after a few seconds of silence. “You're nervous?”<br/>“None of your business. Better focus on your guessing skills or else you won't be able to block me!”<br/>“Ah, you're nervous, I knew it.”</p><p>Iwaizumi held back a growl. That snarky bastard.</p><p>“I don't think that you need to worry.”<br/>“You don't know Karasuno.”<br/>“But you're Seijouh's scary ace, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>Iwaizumi turned to where he presumed the middle blocker in the dark so fast that he tumbled a bit and fell with his back against the door. “Don't call me that!”<br/>“Woah, don't freak out, it's just a nickname.”</p><p><em>Not</em> your <em>nickname!</em></p><p>“Are you alright, buzzkill? Sounded like you were falling.”</p><p>Iwaizumi heard some rustling as Tendou came closer and then, suddenly, a hand stroke, presumably by accident, his hip. Out of reflex he flinched to the side and realized a second later that there was nothing to lean on when he found himself on the floor.</p><p>No reaction from those outside the room; They were probably bickering too loud to hear them.</p><p>“Hoosha! Now you fell, right? Oh wait, here's a light switch!”</p><p>It clicked, then a dimmed light bulb flickered at the ceiling. Iwaizumi screwed up his eyes and after blinking a few times, he recognized Tendou, standing over him and … grinning?<br/>“What was that, Scary Ace? I didn't push you. So tell me, why did you fall?”</p><p>Iwaizumi went bright red within a second. “Lost my balance.”<br/>“Yeah, I know. But why? I only stroke your hip.”</p><p>
  <em>He knows. Shit. He knows.</em>
</p><p>“It's nothing.” Iwaizumi felt his mouth getting dry. “Just help me up already.”<br/>“I don't think I will.” Tendou turned of the light and in the darkness, the ace heard his smug voice suddenly a lot closer. “There's something I'd like to try before. I hope you don't mind.”</p><p>“Mind wahaht!”</p><p>The last part of his sentence came out in a surprised laugh when he felt some fingers scribbling over his tummy, his thin t-shirt doing nothing to protect his sensitive body. <em>Fuckfuckfuck!</em></p><p>“Tickle you, Hajime.” Tendou sounded way to happy with the new discovered weakness as he placed himself on the smaller one's thighs to keep him from squirming too much. “This is going to be fun, don't you think? I mean, you always look so angry, a little tickling will relax your mind.”</p><p>“Shihihihit dohohon't!” Iwaizumi couldn't stop the embarrassing giggles slipping out of his mouth when Tendou's long fingers explored the are around his abs. He tried to grab them, but the tickling had weakened him a  bit already and it was easy for the redhead to pin his hands under his knees.</p><p>“Don't tickle you? Have you already reached your limit, Hajime?” It drove Iwaizumi crazy that Tendou called him by his first name. “No, I don't think so. There must be worse spots than your abs. Giggling is cute and all, but I'd like to hear your laugh.”</p><p>Iwaizumi bucked his hips and shrieked when the evil fingers suddenly moved up and down his sides. “Nahahahao Tehendohou stahahap!”<br/>“Ah, that's better! But you're so loud all the time, why is your laughing so muffled?”</p><p>Iwaizumi could literally hear the mischievous grin in the taller one's voice. “Are you trying to hold back, Hajime? Are you afraid people will hear you? Is this a little secret of yours?”<br/>The ace whined and Tendou giggled. “Oh, I see! These ten minutes left are going to be over in a second, now that we got a bit entertainment!”</p><p>“Ten minutes?” That was it was Iwaizumi wanted to ask. But he hadn't planned on Tendou's hands slipping into his jacket and starting to count his ribs. “TeAHAHA NONONONO DAHAHAON'T!”<br/>“Alright, that's what I've been talking about! Show me your laugh, Hajime!”<br/>“SHUHUT AHAHAP!” </p><p>Oh crap, this was so embarrassing! Iwaizumi couldn't remember the last time that he had been in that kind of situation. His ticklishness had been surprisingly secret to his teammates over the last years and Tendou Satori wasn't someone he'd wanted to discover it. Not that he wanted it to be discovered at all, but out of all people, <em>Tendou Satori …</em></p><p>“Y'know, that's a bit like playing the piano. If you imagine the music, it's like your ribs were the keys. Remembers me of my childhood when I took a few piano lessons.” Small talk while being tickled to death. Amazing. “Can you play on an instrument? You look like a drummer or e-guitarist. Something hard and loud. Can you sing? Probably not.”</p><p>Iwaizumi almost threw Tendou off of him when the middle blocker's fingers dug into his armpits. “Doesn't matter though. No one needs to sing when his laughter is as precious as yours!”</p><p>The ace was surprised that Oikawa and Ushijima couldn't hear his booming laughter; were they really fighting that loud? He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not. On the one hand he would rather die than having anyone, <em>especially not Ushijima</em> or someone who'd tell it Makki and Mattsun, to see him like that and therefor it was actually good that nobody came to his rescue. On the other hand it tickled really fucking bad.</p><p>Tendou clicked his tongue when Iwaizumi started wheezing. “Bad spot, huh? Yeah, I understand you. Tsutomu always cries when I tickle him there.” His left armpit was continued to be tortured while a hand felt if his cheeks were already wet. They were. “But I guess you're actually even more ticklish than my dear Kouhai! Were did I touch you earlier?”</p><p>Iwaizumi felt panic rising within his chest when Tendou intensified the tickling in his armpits.<br/>“I mean, it made you topple, it must've been a bad spot. Maybe even your dead spot!” His torturer sounded way too excited. “Was it … here?”</p><p>Iwaizumi was so done with the world.</p><p>“NAHAHAH STAHAHAHAP! NAHAHAT THEHEHERE!”<br/>“Jackpot”, Tendou sang as he squeezed his victim's hips and poked and prodded the bones.<br/>“STAHAHAP PLEAHAHAHASE!”</p><p>“No way, you actually said please!” Tendou chuckled. “That's awesome! Well, we still have like five minutes left. Now that I found the most important spots – let the fun begin!”</p><p>The following five minutes were officially the worst of his life. Since it was dark he never knew where the Guess Monster would attack and it seemed to make him even more ticklish than he already was. If that was possible.</p><p>Tendou poked his sides, brushed over his neck, scribbled all over his torso and his hips, oh god, his hips grew to Iwaizumi's most hated body part within these five minutes. How were they so <em>sensitive?</em></p><p>Nevermind his pride. He needed help, right now. At this point he was probably going to die of laughter if Tendou continued his torture. And as if god sent him an angel …</p><p>“What are you guys doing there?”</p><p>Tendou slowed down his tickling and grinned up at Oikawa and Ushijima who had just opened the door and now looked down at the happy redhead and the wheezing ace on the ground.<br/>“Nothing spectacular. I just tickled dear Hajime a bit.”</p><p>And then, finally, the tickling stopped.</p><p>“An incredibly cute teammate you got there, Oikawa!” Tendou stood up and headed to the exit. “He's not as scary as he looks once you got him to be a giggling mess.” Iwaizumi saw him waving through the tears in his eyes. “See ya, Hajime! Hope you're already as excited as me!”</p><p>Then they left and Iwaizumi just lay there on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Oikawa starred at him in disbelief when he offered him a hand and still did when they walked towards the gym where their teammates were practicing already.</p><p>“He <em>tickled</em> you?”<br/>“For like ten minutes.”</p><p>Oikawa grinned widely. “I'm sorry, how did I not know you were ticklish?”<br/>Iwaizumi shot him a glare. “Don't you dare to mention that to anyone!”</p><p>The time seemed to stop when they kept eye contact for a few moments and all Iwaizumi could do was shouting “STAY HERE” when the setter suddenly rushed towards the gym. He would've followed him, but he was still exhausted and so he reached the gym a bunch of seconds after Oikawa had already entered.</p><p>And that was where he faced  his doom: Giggling Kouhais, evil grinning Makki and innocently whistling Mattsun. And Oikawa of course, full of visible excitement. It was the moment when Iwaizumi realized that their way back to school would be another torturous trip for him.</p><p>Tendou Satori was <em>so</em> going to pay for this!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>